Skullgators
Skullgators are giant Gashadokuro-themed alligator combatants that serve Galvanax in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. These skeletal titans are usually sent down to Earth by Cosmo Royale whenever a contestant was rejected by the spectators to be Gigantified. Character History After Spinferno had fallen in the battle against the Ninja Steel Rangers, Cosmo Royale questioned to the spectators in the Warrior Dome Ship if he should be given another chance. But unfortunately, the audience voted "no." So instead, Cosmo Royale hits the red button on his stage machine which sends down the first Skullgator to fight the Rangers. The Rangers tried with what they've could with their individual Ninja Steel Zords, with little to no success. When the Rangers finally combined their Zords to form the Ninja Steel Megazord, they've been able to defeat and destroy the Skullgator with the Ninja Steel Megazord's Master Slash Final Attack. After Ripcon failed and fled from the battle, a Skullgator was sent, but the rangers easily destroyed it with the Ninja Steel Megazord. Two Skullgators were sent to earth when Ripcon was ordered to go and get gigantified. When they were overpowered, they fused into a large skeleton sword that Ripcon used. They were separated and Ripcon and the two Skullgators were all destroyed by the new Ninja Fusion Zord. Another pair of Skullgators were deployed to assist Drillion, who was gigantified. They were easily destroyed by the Ninja Fusion Zord, though the battle ended when Drillion retreated. In Cosmo’s board game that trapped the rangers, a Skullgator was deployed. In addition, the rangers fought the Robo Rider Zord that got turned evil. The first Skullgator was destroyed by the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord. However, another Skullgator joined the battle. When Levi joins the battle and regains control of his zord, the Skullgator is destroyed by the Bull Rider Megazord. Personality Skullgators are very non-sapient and aggressive beasts. They would often lash out at anything in their way. Powers and Abilities * Strength: 'The Skullgators posses a great deal of strength due to their size. * '''Durability: '''The Skullgators have thick skin that can withstand punishments from the Rangers. * '''Beam vision: '''The Skullgators can fire dark blue/porple colored energy beams from their eyes. *'Skullgator Sword Transformation: If two Shullgators appear in a battle with a monster or a villian, they can combine and transform into a large sword for which a monster or a villian can weild in battle. Arsenal * 'Pick Axe: '''Skullgators wield pick axes in battle. Gashadokuro Zanbato.png Behind the Scenes Portrayal *''to be added Notes *The Skullgators are the first monsters to be fought by the Ninja Steel Megazord. *Like the enlarged Moogers and Papyrux from Power Rangers Samurai and Power Rangers Super Samurai and the Vivizords from Power Rangers Dino Charge, the Skullgators are the type of foot soldiers that would fight the Zords. *Unlike the Giant Yokai Gashadokuro, which were formed by corrupted Yo Shuriken, the Skullgators are a legitimate species of giant monsters which are akin to Power Rangers Dino Charge's recurring monsters, the Greenzilla. *The Skullgators are very similar to the Greenzillas. Appearances * Power Rangers Ninja Steel **Episode 3: Live and Learn **Episode 8: Gold Rush **Episode 12: Family Fusion **Episode 14: The Royal Rival **Halloween Special: Grave Robber * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel See Also References Category:PR Foot Soldiers Category:Galaxy Warriors